Where I Belong
by AidenShore
Summary: The tale of a boy who hates his life and everyone around him dies and is reincarnated into the pokemon world as a pichu. Chapter 6 added.
1. Death

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the towns and most of the characters

A/N: This was made late at night while I was studying for three tests. Also since this is my first fanfic, I don't expect much. However, please enjoy.

Where I Belong

Death

Two years ago I, Aiden Shore was a depressed kid. Then, the impossible happened. I went to the pokemon world where I ultimately found where I belonged.

This is my story.

* * *

I was having that dream again, the one where I was in the Viridian Forest. I saw himself, as a pikachu, running with other pikachu. Oh, how I wished this was true. They all stopped and were about to take a drink of water when…

Smack!

"WAKE UP AIDEN!", yelled April

"Ouch", I groaned

"WAKE UP! You're going to make us late for school!" yelled April again

" Stop screaming", I said "_God, she's loud enough to wake the dead"_, I thought "_why can't they just leave me alone, it's not like they care._

"_Everyone thinks I'm weird, just because I'm still into pokemon."_

"_I wish I were dead. Then I could be a pikachu. I've always wanted to be one."_

Little did I know that today my wish would come true…

"Hurry up!" began April "If you're not downstairs in 15 minutes I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

"_She's just kidding._ " I thought

15 minutes later…

(As his sister's car leaves) "SHIT!" I cursed

(After several curse words) "Fine!" I said "I'll just walk to school."

As I was crossing the street a car approaches.

(_Driver_ _talking into cell phone_) "I don't care" said the driver "I said I wanted- HOLY SHIT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell

I heard the ambulances come, I heard people screaming too, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the wonderful glowing light. I saw someone walking (_more like floating_) towards me. I couldn't see clearly until it was right in front of me, yet I couldn't believe his eyes. It was mew!

"I understand you want to become a pikachu." said Mew

I nervously shook my head yes

"Then you shall become what you want most." said Mew

Then, we were engulfed in a blinding light and left.

A/N: Yes I know it doesn't sound too good right now, but it get better in the next episode. And if you still don't like it give some ideas. This is my first fic so I'm open to all ideas.


	2. Born Anew

A/N: I'm not going to type the disclaimer again. I think that just takes up time and space. If you want to however, (although I have no idea why) you can see it on the first chapter.

Now on to the story!

Where I belong

Born Anew

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the lack of space. It was so cramped in here that I couldn't breathe! So I guess that explains why I started panicking. It shocked me when I found out that the roof collapsed. That was when I realized where I had been. I was inside an egg!

When I tumbled out of the eggshell, I started hearing voices.

"The egg has hatched, the egg has hatched!" I heard a voice say.

"Quick, get the kids!" said another voice.

Very quickly, two pikachu and two pichu appeared in front of him.

"Where am I and who are you?" said Aiden "_and why is my voice so high?"_

"We're your mom and dad" pointing at herself and the other pikachu "and these are your brothers, pipika and pikapi."

"Hi!" the two pichu said

"And you're at home in the forest." the other pikachu said

"Okay" said Aiden

Suddenly, he realized something...

"_If that pikachu before said that they were my family, then that must mean…"_

Quickly, I looked at myself. I was covered with yellow and black fur, I had paws, I had huge ears on top of my head, and I had a **tail**!

I guess that all of the information was too much for me, because the next thing I know, I started crying.

"What's wrong with baby brother, mommy?" one of the pichu said

"It must be hungry." said my new mom

The next thing I know, I was picked up and was fed pikachu milk.

Right now, I didn't care that I was being fed some weird milk (although it did taste good) I just cared about my new mother pikachu because strangely enough, I felt the same motherly warmth from her as I did with my human mother. So I let myself sleep in her arms and I thought about what would happen now that I'm a pichu.

A/N: Sorry if that was kind of short. Anyway, I'm still open to ideas.

E-mail your ideas to 


	3. Learning

A/N: Wow, just one night and I already have so many reviews. sniff you must really like me! Anyway, I am aware that my stories are a bit short, so I'm willing to type more if I know more people are reading, which means I'll more reviews. One more thing, I'll only update on weekends and holidays.

Now more of…

Where I belong

Learning

A few weeks have passed since I hatched from my egg. Since then, I've been learning what life is like as a pichu. Like eating berries, sleeping in a nest, living in a group with dozens of pikachu in the forest, and getting used to my new name "Chu."

One day, while lying down with my brothers at the pond, pipika made an announcement.

"Chu, today Pikapi and I are going to teach you how to use attacks" said Pipika

"What!" I asked bewildered

"Yup, you need to know how to defend yourself." said Pikapi

"We'll start with tackle." added Pipika

So for next week, I worked day and night perfecting my tackle. Then, I spent another week working on my thundershock.

Then, something amazing happened…

Pikapi, Pipika, and I were training when a trainer appeared.

"Wow, Three pichu!" said a trainer

"Stand back Chu!" said Pipika and Pikapi

"Squirtle, I choose you!" said the trainer

At this point, I was scared out of wits. They could be captured and I would never see them again! My mind was racing; I tried to think of a way to get ourselves out of this mess when suddenly…

"Thundershock!" Yelled Pipika and Pikapi in union

"Squirt…le" said Squirtle just before he fainted

Of course, Squirtle was a water-type, and since we were electric, there was no way he could have beat them!

Just as I was about to run to my siblings, they started glowing!

I couldn't believe what was happening.

Then, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. I saw in front of me two pikachu where my brothers were.

"What happened?" I asked bewildered

"We've evolved!" said an excited Pikapi

"Which means there's only one thing left to do." said Pipika with a mischievous look on his face.

Together, they shocked the trainer with their new strength. We then sprinted for home.

At home, after our parents hugged us to death, Pikapi had an announcement.

"Pipika and I have decided to find a trainer." said Pikapi with pride

"What! I don't want you guys to leave." I yelled in disbelief

"We know you're upset Chu, but Pikapi and I want to see the world and we can only do that with a trainer." said Pipika

Then they turn to Mom and Dad

"Mom, dad, will you let us?" said Pikapi

"Of course." said Mom

"What! You can't let them leave! I love them. Who am I going to play with and who's going to teach me how to attack." I yelled

"You can make friends with the other pichu in the forest." said Mom

"And I'll teach you how to attack." said Dad

"And we'll come back after our journey." said Pipika

So it was settled. Tomorrow morning, they would go out and find a trainer who would take them both.

That night, while I was sleeping with my brothers for what might be the last time, I thought to myself.

"_If they can evolve, that must mean I can too!"_

"_I'm just getting used to being a pichu; I don't want to think about being something else right now." _

"_But then, I could be a pikachu, and I've **always** wanted to be one."_

"_That would also mean I'd probably need a trainer_"

"_Stay or go. Stay or go. I just don't know"_

And with that, he fell asleep.

A/N: I'd like to give credit to Thomas Drovin at for the idea. If you're reading this Thomas, thanks!


	4. New Friends

A/N: Sorry this took so long; I was banned for a week and couldn't post this.

I will now be putting the time of day and how much time has past since the last chapter in the beginning from now on and the format is going to be different because I don't want to risk having my account deleted.

Now, here's chapter four of "Where I Belong"

Where I Belong

New Friends

Morning

1 week later…

I was still upset about my brothers' departure a week ago. Sure I was happy that my brothers found a nice trainer. Sure I was happy that they were happy. The thing was, I wasn't happy myself. So, after a week of moping, Mom was taking me to meet the other pichu in the forest.

As they we were walking, I realized that this was the first time I would meet other pokemon besides my family, and this cause me to be nervous. The thing was I didn't have any friends in my other life. The only comfort I had then was my laptop. So the thought of having friends unnerved me.

As we approached our destination, I stopped.

"What's wrong", asked Mom

"I…um…don't think I can do this", I said

"_Why am I so nervous, I feel like I'm in preschool again!"_

"I understand, but you need to make new friends", said Mom "It's unhealthy"

Suddenly, I felt myself being dragged the rest of the way there.

"Um… hi", I said

We were in the home of one of my mom's friends and I was introducing myself to two pichu Dan and Bob after their parents' former trainers.

"Um… hi to you too", said Bob

"Yeah…um…same to you too", said Dan

"_Perfect", _I thought_ "They're just as nervous as me, now what to say next…"_

I was saved the trouble of saying something because, just then, my mom came and suggested that we go outside and play.

"Sure", I said

So, we raced each other outside.

30 minutes later…

"You know", I began "You guys are like the only friends I have right now"

"I can't imagine why", said Bob

"Yeah, you're really fun to play with", said Dan

"I guess it's because I never really got out of my nest." I replied

"Why?" asked Bob

"I guess it's because of some thing that happened long ago." I said

**Flashback**

_"Hi, my name is Aiden and can I be your friend?" said a 5 year old Aiden_

_It was a cold autumn day in August and I was trying to make friends with some of the other preschoolers._

_I remember being desperate for friends because since I was the only kid that knew how to read, write, and do math, all the other kids thought I was too weird._

_So, since Bill, the new kid didn't know this yet, I thought that I might be friends with him._

"_Nope, I heard what the other kids say about you and I don't want to be friends with you because then they'll think I'm weird." he said_

_Then he ran off to play with the other kids._

_Later that day, I ran up to my room as soon as I came home and I cried myself to sleep and didn't wake up till' dinner._

_As I was doing homework, I thought about tomorrow. Mrs. Johnson said that I was going to a different class because of my intelligence._

_I thought that maybe some kids from my new class would be my friends tomorrow as long they didn't know how smart I was._

_Satisfied that I would have the opportunity to make new friends tomorrow, I dismissed the thought and played with my gameboy..._

**End Flashback**

"Hello, are you there?" I heard Bob say

"Uh?" I said, confused

"You kinda zoned out for a moment there, you all right?" he said

"Yeah, sorry about that." I replied

We started running back for home when I stopped.

I started smelling the air. Something didn't smell right, it smelt like something was...burning.

"Quickly, smell the air. Doesn't it smell like something is burning?" I asked

"Yeah" they said after a moment, "and it's coming from the nest!"

We started again once more for the nest and when we got there, what I saw made me froze in fear.

The entire forest looked like hell. Trees were burning, pokemon were screaming in terror.

When I snapped back into reality I realized that my mom was still in the nest.

"MOM!" I screamed out and started to run for the nest, but was stopped by Dan and Bob

"Stop" they said with tears in their eyes, they probably figured that their parents were very much dead, "it's no use...they're gone."

"NO!" I screamed "they can't be gone, they still might be there. All we have to do is-"

I stopped what I was saying because, just then, I felt myself hit in the head by a small object followed by a sucking sound.

When the sound stopped, I found myself in white, endless void.

"Where am I?" I said to myself.

My mind was going through the possibilities when I realized what happened.

I had just been captured.

TBC...

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks again to Thomas for another idea. However, I won't be needing any more ideas for awhile. I have the next 12 chapters planned out and as soon as I decide them, I'll post the due dates on my profile.


	5. Thanksgiving Dinner

A/N:These are the different forms of speech

human speech

_human thought_

(pokemon speech)

_(pokemon thought)_

_**flashback speech**_

Now, chapter five of "Where I Belong"

Where I Belong

Thanksgiving Dinner

Afternoon

20 minutes later...

"(LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!)" I screamed as I was banging my fists.

After realizing where I was, I started looking for a way out and found an invisible wall which I supposed was the way out. Then I spent the next ten minutes kicking, screaming, and punching.

"(Even in another life, I'm still miserable.)" I sighed, "(If only you were still here...)"

**Flashback**

**Two years earlier...**

"_**Alex look, look, look!" I said, "I beat the game, I beat the game!"**_

"_**Good for you little bro," he said as he saw the credits roll down the screen, "but why haven't you evolve pikachu yet?"**_

"_**Because," I began, "even though I don't hate raichu, pikachu is still better."**_

"_**Oh, hey Aiden," he said.**_

"_**Yeah," I said.**_

"_**If you could go into the world of pokemon, which would you be, a trainer or pokemon?"**_

"_**That's easy, I would go as a pokemon and a pikachu at that." I chirped, "What about you?"**_

"_**A trainer. Whoa, look at the time, I gotta go."**_

"_**Where?"**_

"_**To the store, Mom wanted me to buy some milk."**_

"_**Promise to be back soon, ok?"**_

"_**Ok, I promise."**_

**End Flashback**

"_(You never did come back you know.)"_

It was so sudden, the phone call, the screaming, the morgue, the funeral, and the tears.

"(You were the only who understood,)" I said fighting back tears, "(Mom and Dad never spent time with any of us and April was always a brat.)"

I was on the verge of crying when the ball was filled with a cool gentle breeze.

"(How is that possible?)" I said in whisper. Almost immediately after I said that, I felt my eyes drooping and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke up I notice two things. One, I was out of the ball. Two, three pairs of eyes of were looking down at me, two which I was happy to see, the other a human.

"(Hi!)" said none other than...Bob and Dan!

"(You're alive,)" I yelled "(how did you escape?)"

"(Well,)" Bob began, "(after you were caught in the ball thingy, this guy,)" pointing at the third pair of eyes, "(picked us up and took us here.)"

"(Where is here exactly?)" I said.

"I can answer that," the boy said, "we're at the pokemon center.

"(Whoa, how could you understand me!)"

"Translator," he said pointing to his ear, "just bought it."

"Anyways, let's get going." he said walking towards the door.

"(Where to?) I asked.

"The Hoenn region."

"(What!)"

"Yup, my mom is taking us too vermilion city where we'll take the S.S. ANNE to Hoenn so, come on already." he said running out the door.

"(Wait for us!)" I yelled as Bob, Dan, and I ran to catch up with him.

* * *

"Hi Mom!" my new trainer said.

"Oh, Paul you're home," she began, "I need you to wash up for Thanksgiving, the guests will be here any moment."

"Okay" he said as he ran up the stairs.

"_(Thanksgiving already? Has it really been that long?)" _I thought.

Ding-Dong!

"They're here!"

That night was one of the happiest nights I've had in a long time. Everyone was happy, including me. Which was just what I needed to recover from this morning's fire.

After everyone had gone home, Paul, along with Bob, Dan, and I, went up to his room where Dan and Bob immediately fell asleep on his bed. I eventually join them.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Paul crying.

"(What's wrong?)" I asked him.

"Huh, oh wait," he said as he put the translator on his ear,"say that again.

"(What's wrong?)" I asked for the second time.

"Do you know what it means to be reincarnated uh..."

"(Aiden,)" I decided to tell him my other name, "(and yes I do.)" He seemed to shake when he heard that name, but he continued.

"Well that's what happened to me and well... I miss my other family." he started sobbing again.

"(What was your name?)" I asked as I suddenly thought of something.

"Alex."

TBC...

A/N: What a twist! Okay, to clear some things up, the breeze was the rejuvenater in the pokemon center.


	6. Talk of the Past

A/N: Sorry for the delay, my teachers are cramping all my tests and projects into the week. But, that's all over now. So, enjoy the next chapter. (Yawns) I'm going to take a nap...ZZZZZZ.

Where I Belong

Talk of the Past

Evening

5 minutes later...

I couldn't believe it, my brother was right in front of me! I started to say something, but then stopped. What the boy in front of me wasn't my brother and that him having the same name as him was just a mere coincidence. So I asked him a few questions that only my brother would know.

"(Hey Paul, how did you die?)" I asked.

"I got hit by a car on my way to the store." he said.

"(And were you going to pick up some milk?)"

"Yup."

"(And did you have a talk about what you wanted to be if you came to the pokemon world?)"

"Yeah, but how did you know that? The only people who knows that are me and my brother Aid-"

He stopped. He looked at me with eyes filled with disbelief.

"It can't be," he said in shock, "you can't be Aiden."

"(But I can,)" I said, "(I died Alex.)"

"Who, What, Where, When, Why?"

"(Who, guess it's April's fault. What, a car. Where, outside our house. When, as I was walking to school. And why, I don't know.)"

"Why is it April's fault?"

"(She's the one who left me when I was late and then I got hit by a car)."

"Oh."

We sat there in silence, caught up in our own thoughts.

I thinking about that day when Alex interrupted my thoughts.

"Guess we both got what we wished for huh." he said, almost in a whisper.

"(What do you mean?)"

"Well, remember that talk we had before I left to go to the store?"

"(Yup)"

"And remember how I said that I wanted to be a trainer and you said you wanted to be a pikachu? Well, we got what we wanted."

"(Not quite)"

"What do you mean?"

"(I'm not a pikachu, I'm a pichu remember?)

"We could always train you you know. In fact, we could go start right now.

"(Really?)"

"Yup, the forest might be burnt, but there's always the pokemon center. Besides, look outside.

I looked at the window and saw the sun coming up.

"My guess is that Mom won't be up for another hour, plenty of time to get some battles in. Do you want to go now?"

"(Yeah!)"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

One hour later...

"(That was the best I've ever felt in my entire life! It was so invigorating!)"

"If you like that, wait until Mom brings us to Vermilion. As soon as we board the S.S. Anne, we'll start our own adventure!"

"(Yeah!)"

We were now in Alex's room talking about this morning's battles. We talking about how I won the third battle when Alex's mom called.

"Paul, it's time to go!" she screamed.

"Alright Mom." Then he turned to me, "Ready?"

"(Ready as I'll ever be.)"

"Then let's go!"

A/N: Hope you like this chapter, don't kill me for the delay (blame my brother he hogs the computer), and I'm going to sleep.


	7. Author's Note

A/N: As much as this saddens me, I'm afraid that I've lost interest in this story. However, because I would like to see this story completed, I would like to give my story up for adoption. So, if anyone wants to complete this story for me, just drop me an e-mail or a review.


End file.
